The Yale Comprehensive Cancer Center was recognized and funded by NCI on July 1, 1974. Dr. Joseph R. Bertino, Professor of Medicine and Head of Yale's Medical Oncology Unit was appointed as the Center's Director and served in this capacity during the 01 year. On July 1, 1975, Dr. Bertino accepted an ACS lifetime professorship and was replaced as Director of the Cancer Center by Dr. Jack W. Cole, Professor of Surgery and former chairman of the Department of Surgery at Yale. Dr. Cole is supported by two Associate Directors. Dr. Sherman Weissman, Professor of Human Genetics, Medicine, and Molecular Biophysics and Biochemistry serves as Associate Director for Basic Science. Dr. J. R. Bertino of the American Cancer Society, Professor of Medicine and Chief, Section of Medical Oncology serves as Associate Director for Clinical Affairs.